Talk:Total Drama: Comeback Tour
WGC # Max-The Super Villain- # Ella-The Fairytale Princess- [[User:Dianted|'The Koala Says "Cluck," To The Platypus For Luck!']] 04:53, July 23, 2014 (UTC) # Louise-The Arrogant Opera Singer- # Scampi-The Funloving Swampman- ZacAttack Rawr 19:46, July 28, 2014 (UTC) # Kyle-The Drunken Children’s Preformer- Baaaangin' on a kettle drum won't make you notice me, though you're bored beyond belief 01:31, July 23, 2014 (UTC) # Tesla-The Out of Touch Inventor-[[User:SoaringSpirits|'H U $ T L E G A N G']] My World 22:07, July 22, 2014 (UTC) # CJ-The Wannabe Casanova- # Bradlie-The Mama’s Boy Mastermind- I got dark only to shiiiiiiiiiiine, 02:15, July 23, 2014 (UTC) # Marla-The Fallen Star- # Fredaline-The Hip Hop Failure- # Beardo-The Shy Human Soundboard-'Roses are red. Manure is brown. Get out my face!' 22:16, July 23, 2014 (UTC) # Gi-The Forgotten Legend- I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU! Valar Morghulis - 04:07, July 23, 2014 (UTC) # Illusionio-The Super Hero- # Joselyn-The Anarchist-'It is the family code. Not the face. Never the face.' 19:21, July 21, 2014 (UTC) # Lisa-The Slacker- # Alice-The Sharp-Tongued Intellectual- # Mary-The Unlucky Intern- CK11 Hrey! ^_^ 23:27, July 24, 2014 (UTC) General Comments Post general comments on the story here Stanley was fat and stupidand very very ugly 18:38, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Chapters 1-5 discussion Discuss chapters 1-5 here Stanley was fat and stupidand very very ugly 18:38, July 21, 2014 (UTC) That was a really good! I died at Total Drama: Bunch Of Diseases. xD My favorites were Tesla, Joselyn, Gi, Illusionio and Lisa, and Max and Ella, of course. I really liked Probst109 as a host, too. lol at them leaving Ezekiel behind. Max refusing to sing, then singing "EVIIIIL" was hilarious. xD Mary going around the pyramid. Yeah, f*** the police! The team names are hilarious. Team Dicktory FTW! <3 Valar Morghulis - 04:07, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Herp so like Epic's new story this was VERY similiar to the original episode of TDWT, so I am hoping that you can both deviate from that formula a little. (I.E Atleast make sure you catch all of the ~errors~ before posting the chapter... AKA Gwen, Lindsay ads Bridgette should not be singiing :! That being said, I look forward to the songs changing, hopefully! As for the challenge itself, I feel like I've seen it a million times now, and I never liked it, not even in the orignal. It was always just meh... That being said, Mary <3 <3 She is one of my favourites right now and her just walking around made her one of my queens. I'm also loving Bradlie and Scampie- together they're really adorable, and I think that they could be really fun if they go far! Max and Ella returning is great! I love em, Beardo not so much, he didn't really do anything, to be frank. And Max and Illusionio? They make an interestingn pair! I am actively looking forward to seeing how team two interacts, considering that Max has more or less just deemed them as his sidekickks. Oops. Kyle could be realy interesting I think, but I'm not really sure just yet! I hope he gets more of the spotlight next chapter! The host is great, but his antics and failures make me wonder if the contestants even know what they're competiting for? ZacAttack Rawr 19:46, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey I read this a few days ago so here I am to provide thoughts! I love the inclusion of Max, who is the complete opposite of a sing-songy person (singing EEEVILL <3) and Ella/Beardo who are all about music and making noise. Joselyn is probably my favorite newbie, I love her constant defying of authority. Poor Ezekiel missing out :( Bradlie seems like an early favorite but possibly an early boot. Accidentally blowing up the pyramid is an interesting...erm, twist. Probst109 is also a great host character, even if he bears a lot of similarities to Chris. Mary going AROUND the pyramid <333 Good chapter, a few issues with grammar but it doesn't detract from the actual story. CK11 Hrey! ^_^ 21:41, July 29, 2014 (UTC) It was a very interesting chapter, honestly exactly what I expected from a Ben chapter (and I don't mean that in a bad way tbh). Looking forward to more, my fave was probably Max but the rest were good as well (Mary walking around the pyramid, as everyone has said, was lolzy). I'm not sure what else to say but I am looking forward to seeing where this goes, since you've already destroyed one precious treasure of the world. One Saturday I took a walk to Zipperhead... I met a girl there and she almost knocked me dead... 04:42, August 4, 2014 (UTC) F- (amberkate) No seriously, I really like the look of this cast. The inclusion of Max/Ella/Beardo is interesting. Obviously because Beardo and Ella are muscially oriented and Max is probably the complete opposite. Probst109 <33. Max's obsession with evil <3. I think I generally like the Pahkitew contestants more than the newbies, but that might be because that in the first chapter they're really highlighted and I already have a good opinion on them all, but nonetheless I can't wait what the new fourteen have in store for the fic! [[User:SoaringSpirits|'BANG BANG ']] Into The Room! 17:40, August 6, 2014 (UTC)